Haploscopio
by Miruru
Summary: --COMPLETE-- Era un hecho: Lo odiaba. Tanto que las ideas más estrambóticas pasaban por su mente con tal de destrozarlo. Si tenía que aliarse con esos que habían estado haciéndole la vida imposible, que así fuera...
1. Chapter 1

**Haploscopio** - _Capítulo 1_

- ¡Esto es el colmo! -gritó pegando un golpe en la mesa que hizo que el hombre que se encontraba en la sala pegara un bote, asustado.

Se echó atrás en la silla mientras se llevaba el pulgar delante de los labios y lo mordía levemente nervioso, intentando calmar la rabia. El otro hombre miraba a Arthur de reojo, intentando estar atento por, si lo miraba, girar la cara a otro lado. Dejó de morderse el dedo y tamborileó con la mano en la mesa, intentando aún lograr la paz y neutralidad de la que siempre presumía.

- A ver si lo he entendido bien… -dijo frotándose la frente con una mano- ¿Me estás diciendo que el Papa ha repartido las tierras del Nuevo Mundo entre España y Portugal y que nosotros, por nuestras creencias, nos quedamos sin nuestra parte?

- No lo había dicho de esa manera, pero así es, señor. -dijo el hombre temiendo otro ataque de ira por parte del inglés.

- Intolerable… Se creen que sólo por el hecho de que somos protestantes no podemos tener territorios en el Nuevo Mundo. Van muy equivocados -dijo Arthur apretando los dientes con rabia, siseando cada una de las palabras- Envía un mensaje a Francia. Dile a ese idiota que tengo que hablar con él.

* * *

- Deberías calmarte, Arthur -dijo Francis mirándolo con cierto aire divertido.

- Tú estás demasiado calmado, idiota -replicó Arthur mientras proseguía dando vueltas en la habitación de un lado a otro- Parece como si no te importara nada de esto. ¡Nos han dejado fuera de todo aquello! ¡Se lo van a quedar todo Portugal y el idiota de España!

- Qué cruel~ Si Antonio te escuchara hablando así de él, te intentaría sacar los ojos -dijo sonriente.

- Que venga si se atreve -dijo Arthur mirando a Francis con el ceño fruncido y media sonrisa.

Francis suspiró resignado. Aquello ya no era divertido. Lo cierto es que la historia no le había dejado indiferente. Decir que Francis ni se inmutaría al saber que se había quedado sin parte del territorio sería una blasfemia. Tierras vírgenes, territorios rebosantes de materias primeras. Era todo una idea tan tentadora… Y les habían vetado el paso. Si se había mostrado divertido hasta hacía escasos momentos era porque le gustaba ver a Arthur en aquel estado nervioso y desmoronado. En esos momentos en que perdía la elegancia y el porte del que siempre presumía y se mostraba más humano. El juego de provocarlo se había terminado en cuanto se había mostrado gallito, aquello ya no tenía sentido. Era mejor ceñirse al asunto.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? -dijo Francis cruzándose de brazos.

- No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados como tú -dijo Arthur señalándolo- Alguna de esas tierras será mía. No te quepa duda.

- Quizás el Papa nos castigue -dijo Francis juguetonamente- Creo que no le gusta cómo funcionan las cosas en mi casa. Seguro que ha sido por eso que no me ha dado ningún privilegio.

- Como si eso te diera miedo -dijo Arthur frunciendo el ceño por la hipocresía del francés. Esperó que se pusiera de su parte, pero Francis no hizo ninguna aportación más por el momento. Bufó- Está bien. No es mi problema, francés del demonio… Piensa que tú eres el que está más cercano a España. Cuando empiece a ser peligroso, miraré desde mi casa como te devora.

Lo siguió con la vista hasta la puerta y entrecerró un poco los ojos cuando pegó aquel portazo. Siempre había sido un maleducado cuando se lo había propuesto. Por mucho que se empeñara en decir que era el más educado de todos.

* * *

Arthur miraba a la persona que se encontraba delante de él como si le hubiera contado algo que no tenía sentido alguno. El otro, de piel más morena que el inglés, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, le miraba arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó el español cruzándose de brazos con una cara que no era exactamente de preocupación, sino más bien de exasperación. No se había llevado bien con el inglés desde hacía tiempo, y una parte de él creía que eso lo hacía sólo por dejarlo en evidencia.

- E-eso creo… -dijo Arthur reaccionando por fin- En resumen, me dices que vienes a traer la propuesta de tus reyes para que uno de sus hijos se case con uno los hijos de los que reinan en mi casa.

- Exactamente -dijo España algo contento por que la conversación finalmente prosiguiera después del lapso que había sufrido el inglés.

- ¿Y por qué motivo tendría que aceptar esa propuesta? -dijo el inglés dibujando una mueca de superioridad. Se fijó que por un momento el español se había quedado sin expresión alguna en el rostro y aquello le hizo regocijarse por dentro.

- Porque así tendré vigilado a Francia y creo que eso también te interesa, ¿no? -dijo Antonio dibujando media sonrisa superior. Arthur frunció el ceño y parecía dispuesto a decir algo pero le interrumpió- No intentes venderme la tontería de que os lleváis bien, ya sé que no.

- El golpe final se lo daré yo, español… -dijo Arthur seriamente.

- ¿Eh~? ¿Quién ha dicho que yo vaya a matarlo? -dijo el muchacho cambiando su sonrisa a una sin aparente malicia- Lo único que estoy haciendo es dejarle sin poder. Creo que aceptar mi propuesta no te traería más que el poquito de ventaja que te hace falta. ¿Qué te parece, Arthur? ¿Te apetece putear un poco a Francis?

Antonio le tendió la mano a Arthur esperando respuesta, el inglés se la quedó mirando. Por mucha manía que le tuviera al español, por muchas ganas que tuviera de decirle que no para fastidiarle los planes, sabía que aquella no era una propuesta que hiciera aparición todos los días. Aquella sería una manera de tener al francés atado de pies y manos (y no de la manera literal, que eso aún le gustaría). Rió sarcásticamente y estrechó la mano.

- Trato hecho, puedes informar a tus reyes y que decidan la fecha de la boda -dijo Arthur.

* * *

- ¿¡Qué?! -exclamó el español acercándose a pasos largos hasta el oficial que le miraba sin perder el porte- ¡Desde que tuvo ese nuevo rey que al galo se le han fundido las pocas luces que le quedaban!

- ¿Qué piensa hacer, señor? -dijo el hombre sin mostrar ningún signo de debilidad.

- Niza me pertenece, no cederé las posesiones de la corona a ese estúpido. -dijo Antonio apretando los dientes con rabia- Sabe que tengo problemas con el maldito turco y no se le ocurre otra cosa que aliarse con él. Está bien… Ojalá le salga el tiro por la culata y decida que quiere invadir Francia. Si después viene a pedirme ayuda, le cerraré las puertas. Por imbécil.

- Señor, tiene una visita -dijo una mujer irrumpiendo en la sala. El español la miró un poco cínicamente, dándole a entender que estaban ocupados y de lo que menos ganas tenía en este momento era de recibir visitas.- Me ha dicho que es importante.

- Está bien -acabó cediendo España, bufando disgustado por tener que interrumpir aquello.

La puerta se abrió al minuto aproximadamente, Arthur entró por la puerta y miró al español muy serio. El de pelo color castaño suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. La tía del Emperador español se había casado con el actual rey de Inglaterra, al tiempo éste había querido divorciarse y el emperador español se lo había denegado, cosa que había enfadado sumamente al mandatario inglés. Era cuestión de tiempo que Arthur viniera a quejarse.

- Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para discutir sobre matrimonios infructuosos -dijo Antonio haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que si era eso de lo que quería hablar, ya podía irse.

- Si dejaras hablar a los demás teniendo un poquito de esa educación de la cual careces, quizás escucharías cosas que te interesan -dijo Arthur frunciendo el ceño ante la actitud del otro. Antonio le miró claramente interesado y el inglés se permitió el lujo de dejarle con la intriga un rato, guardando silencio.

- ¿Me vas a contar algo? ¿O eso era únicamente uno de tus múltiples faroles? -dijo Antonio sonriendo con sorna.

- Venía a decirte que mi rey apoyará tu causa contra Francia -dijo Arthur.

- Pensaba que tu rey odiaba a mi rey -dijo Antonio cruzándose de brazos y mirando al inglés con la incredulidad por todo el rostro escrita.

- No piensas mal. Mi rey odia al tuyo. No sé si lo recuerdas, por eso de que no le deja divorciarse de aquella mujer que ni le quiere ni le hace algún bien -dijo Arthur con un cierto brillo de rabia en los ojos- Pero si hay algo que tiene claro es que odia más a Francia que a él.

- Qué bonito. ¿Me estás proponiendo una alianza? -dijo España mirándolo no muy convencido.

- No juegues con tu suerte, español. -dijo Arthur empezando a mosquearse por el tono de voz que empleaba el otro- No creas que la idea me resulta tan tentadora como para tener que ir soportando tus estúpidas salidas de tono. No quiero nada oficial. Sólo que sepas que estaremos por allí ayudándote. No sea que te confundas, con lo cortito que eres, y empieces a atacarnos a nosotros.

- Oh, pero eso sería en todo caso un DESGRACIADO accidente, ¿no? -dijo Antonio sonriendo de lado.

- Te recuerdo que los "desgraciados accidentes" pueden ocurrir en ambas direcciones, Spain -dijo Arthur dibujando media sonrisa también, claramente provocado por la situación- Como bien he dicho antes; no juegues con tu suerte.

* * *

Un silencio tenso se había instalado después de que le hubieran dado las nuevas. Estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de respuestas por parte del inglés, pero la falta de reacción por parte de éste era algo poco común. En realidad toda Europa estaba en silencio, presos de una estupefacción y un respeto hacia una de las naciones: España. No sólo habían logrado aplacar el intento de rebelión de Francia, además, junto con la colaboración del papa Pío XIII, logró vencer al Imperio Otomano.

Por si no fuera poco con aquello, tenían problemas con los piratas que les impedían el comercio con los terrenos que habían conseguido en el Nuevo Mundo. Como siempre, tenía peleas con el francés por culpa de que se metía en su negocio de exportación de pieles. Por mucho que había intentado decírselo a las buenas (una vez), el francés se dedicaba a hacerle la vida imposible.

No tenía muy claro el qué, pero algo tenía que hacer. España era una amenaza. No había dejado de acumular tierras y poder en esos últimos años. Al parecer sólo poniéndose de parte de sus enemigos no era suficiente. Tenía que hacer algo, pero sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso desencadenaría una guerra que no tenía muy claro que ganaría. Y repentinamente algo le vino a la cabeza. Una media sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro junto con cierta expresión de júbilo. Se incorporó y empezó a buscar bajo el mar de papeles que tenía en su escritorio. Finalmente lo encontró y la expresión de júbilo se acentuó, empezó a reír.

- Esto es mejor de lo que pude imaginar... –dijo sin perder aquel atisbo de sonrisa maniática.- Wayman –llamó y al poco apareció el susodicho en el marco de la puerta, con aquella seriedad y frialdad que lo caracterizaba- Que contacten con Francis Drake. Que se presente ante mí, quiero hablar con él.

* * *

La situación era, en cierto modo, absurda. Allí estaba él, intentando ir con sus tropas hacia los Países Bajos, y repentinamente España se había presentado para discutir un asuntillo con él. Se hubiera ido y lo hubiera ignorado de no ser porque en aquel lugar estaba en clara desventaja.

- ¿Y qué es lo que querías, Antonio? –dijo Francis mirándolo seriamente, aún en una posición que demostraba claramente que quería marcharse.

- Venía a comentarte un problema que tengo últimamente con piratas franceses –dijo Antonio sonriente.

- ¿Estás pidiéndome que te ayude con los piratas cuando estamos en guerra? –dijo Francis algo atónito y añadió con ironía- Te recuerdo que en unas horas estarás pateándome el trasero por ahí arriba. ¿Por que habría de plantearme el ayudarte?

- Porque podría pateártelo ahora –dijo Antonio sin perder la sonrisa.

- Definitivamente, cuando te pones así no eres nada mono ni agradable –dijo Francis poniendo morros, Antonio rió un poco. Suspiró- No puedo ayudarte. Yo mismo tengo problemas con esos piratas. Saquean mis barcos también y como si no tuviera suficientes problemas con Arthur y contigo.

- Entonces gracias por nada, supongo –dijo Antonio dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

- Voy a patear tu trasero allá arriba hoy –dijo Francis con un tono serio pero con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- Como si fuera a permitir que eso ocurriese –dijo Antonio también sonriendo con competitividad.

* * *

El pirata caminaba por el pasillo, guiado del mayordomo de aspecto estirado. Iba seguido por cuatro de sus mejores hombres que estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento en falso. No iban a caer en una trampa tan fácilmente. Estaban dejando un rastro de suciedad en la alfombra, pero no les importaba. Es más, les gustaba estar manchando el asqueroso palacete que podía pagarse a costa de todos. El hombre de aspecto estirado abrió la puerta y los piratas entraron en el despacho sacando todos a la vez los trabucos.

- Eso es muy maleducado –dijo Arthur levantando las manos a modo de rendición

Los piratas examinaron minuciosamente los presentes en la sala, entre los cuales se encontraban altos dirigentes del momento. Ninguno portaba ningún arma, tal y como les habían prometido. Bajaron las suyas también. Drake hizo un gesto al resto de los piratas y se quedaron un poco rezagados, vigilando atentamente cualquier movimiento.

- No creas que confío en ti, Arthur -dijo Francis Drake apoyando las manos en la mesa y echándose un poco hacia delante- Sólo me intriga saber qué tienes en mente. Pensaba que nos odiabas por lo que le hacemos a tus barquitos.

Apretó ligeramente el puño sin cambiar la expresión de su cara en lo más mínimo. Encima que se dignaba a invitarlo a su casa, encima se burlaba de él. Por eso odiaba a los piratas y esa chulería que les caracterizaba.

- Tengo una propuesta para ti y el resto de piratas. Me he dignado a entablar una conversación contigo porque te considero de los menos salvajes -dijo Arthur.

- Me molesta que llames salvajes a mis camaradas -dijo Drake frunciendo el ceño- No creo que pueda hacer tratos contigo.

- Os ofrezco dinero, alimento e inmunidad, ¿seguro que quieres salir por esa puerta sin escucharme? -dijo Arthur con media sonrisa viendo como Drake empezaba a marcharse. El pirata se quedó totalmente estático y giró sobre sus talones, mirándolo con un gesto que decía: "Continúa"- Es tal y como te he dicho. La Reina os garantizará esos derechos.

- ¿Y dónde está el pero? -preguntó Drake cruzándose de brazos. Sus hombres de fondo cuchicheaban entre ellos, escandalizados por lo que estaban oyendo.

- El trato es un ligero cambio de objetivos -dijo Arthur apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. Drake lo miró interrogante- Los barcos españoles. Atacadlos, destrozadlos, robadles la mercancía y si no podéis cargarla toda, lanzadla al océano. Que no se beneficien en lo mínimo de esas colonias que tienen. Vuestro será el 5%

- El 20% y tienes trato -dijo Drake rápidamente. El trato le parecía bueno, mucho, y no iba a desaprovechar que a Arthur se le fundieron las pocas neuronas que le quedaban.

- De acuerdo. Trato hecho -dijo Arthur sonriendo altivamente y sacando una pluma- No mencionéis a la corona y saquead a gusto los barcos españoles.

* * *

Había dejado a Romano en casa a pesar que el chiquillo le había mirado con el ceño fruncido y le había dedicado unas dulces palabras (de una dulzura equivalente a: "Ve a ahogarte al mar, bastardo") Ese hecho lo había estado preocupando durante toda la estancia en el Nuevo Mundo. Lo único que podía hacer cuando le decían: "Estás distraído" era sonreír y pedir perdón. Bueno, todo eso pasaría en unos días. Llegaría a España y podría pasar unos días con él para que no se enfadara demasiado. Un ligero temblor le hizo salir de su ensoñación. Esperaba que todo pasara pero otro temblor que sacudió la lamparilla de la mesa le hizo fruncir el ceño. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la cubierta, acercándose hasta donde estaba el timonel.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Antonio dirigiéndose al hombre.

- Piratas ingleses, señor -dijo el hombre pasándole unos binoculares.

Vio la bandera que llevaban los susodichos, la conocía porque en otras ocasiones se los habían cruzado. Eran pocas las veces que les habían atacado, al parecer volvía a tocarles. Frunció el ceño y le devolvió los binoculares.

- Que saquen los cañones de proa y popa -dijo Antonio seriamente- Bombardeo indiscriminado. No dejéis que abran ninguna grieta en el navío. Enseñadles de lo que somos capaces.

El ruido de los disparos inundó aquel trozo de océano. El barco que ocupaban era de los mejores, robusto y bien armado. Sabía que aguantarían esa pequeña flota. Intentaron abordar el navío español en dos ocasiones y los dos intentos fueron frustrados. El fuego cesó y el barco pirata no se acercó ni un nudo más. Antonio oteó al horizonte y su mirada se cruzó con la de un pirata bien vestido que lo miraba fulminantemente. Francis Drake estaba enfadado. Por un momento habían subestimado a los españoles y sus navíos. Fue un error haber venido con un solo barco. Aquello le irritaba y aún más sabiendo que habían perdido un par de hombres. El español sonrió un poco altivamente, de vez en cuando su orgullo le superaba, logrando que Drake apretara dientes. Sorprendentemente, el corsario le hizo un gesto con el pulgar sobre su propio cuello, como si estuviera amenazando de muerte al español. No supo por qué pero un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... Por fin me he decidido a publicar este fanfic. Lo primero que quiero es agradecer a Sandri porque el título del fic me lo dio a conocer ella. Haploscopio es un aparato que sirve para unir dos puntos de vista en uno solo (explicación aproximada) así que sería una metáfora de cómo dos puntos de vista están enfocados en una misma trayectoria "conquista"**

**Francis Drake es un personaje real al que yo he caracterizado como me ha parecido un poco. Fue uno de los corsarios más famosos que hubo por aquel entonces y, por diversas bromas que tengo con Sandri, quise hacerlo aparecer. **

**El fic está situado antes de la derrota de la Armada Invencible. El matrimonio infructuoso existe y me vi un poco negra intentando poner hechos históricos sin que la historia se me descentrara mucho de Arthur y Antonio. Creo que más o menos lo he logrado. **

**Me gusta poner a Antonio un poco cabroncete. Lo intentaré hacer un poco más, a pesar que no le durará eternamente. Por si no había quedado claro, no en este, no en el siguiente, pero más adelante el fic (que no será muy largo tampoco) será Arthur x Antonio (no en el plan oh, qué bonito, cuánto nos amamos.) Agh.. y Fanfiction me hace un reformato raro y todas esas barritas eran asteriscos centrados monos... en fin, no puedo luchar porque me cambia el formato solo *depresión*  
**

**Y ahora mismo no sé qué más poner, así que me despido por hoy. Espero ver vuestros reviews.**

**Miruru.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haploscopio** - _Capítulo 2_

Lo tiraron sin miramiento alguno sobre la cubierta con las manos atadas a la espalda. Antonio se quejó por el golpe por lo bajo e intentó incorporarse con dificultades. A su lado los hombres que habían sobrevivido al abordaje estaban también atados y malheridos. Maldijo por lo bajo y en su idioma a los piratas. Últimamente no dejaban de ser atacados por los piratas ingleses. Después del primer ataque, totalmente infructuoso, los susodichos habían aparecido con un gran número de barcos que venían a atacarlos día sí y día también. Los habían saqueado y aquello le empezaba a tocar la moral.

El problema principal era que no podía traer sus mejores barcos a aquella zona ya que éstos se encontraban por la zona norte de Europa, luchando por mantener la soberanía española en los Países Bajos. Casi logró levantarse, con la intención de acercarse a los piratas que, a falta de espacio en su propio barco, se dedicaban a lanzar todo lo que traían del Nuevo Mundo al mar, pero su intento se vio frustrado por aquel hombre al que ya conocía como Francis Drake. El susodicho lo volvió a empujar contra la cubierta sin miramiento alguno.

- Estate quietecito, ¿vale? –dijo Drake a su lado, vigilando por si intentaba levantarse.

- No creas que voy a permitir que hagáis lo que os venga en gana siempre -dijo Antonio con rabia- Os aplastaré.

Por primera vez en su vida, Drake comprendió a Arthur. Hasta aquel momento siempre se había preguntado cuál era el motivo que hacía que Arthur se tensara y pusiera (aún más) cara de amargado cada vez que hablaban de España. Era el comportamiento de éste. Drake, ahora mismo, también sentía ganas de hacer que esa mirada de rabia y a la vez superioridad que mantenía el español (a pesar de la situación) desapareciera por completo. Arthur también era así, se mantenía altivo a pesar de la situación (en la mayoría de las ocasiones), pero era totalmente diferente. El español llevaba todo aquello con un empeño... una pasión... Podías ver la fuerza que le ponía a todo lo que hacía, no era un comportamiento frío y casi sin motivación. Le dio rabia ver que incluso él, dedicado a la vida pirata, libre y dedicada únicamente a lo que les gustaba, no tenía ese empeño que podía ver en los ojos del español.

Le golpeó en la cara para dejar de ver aquello que tanto lo irritaba y volvió a escuchar como el español maldecía por lo bajo. No tardaron mucho más rato en lanzar todo lo que quedaba. Rompieron redes y cualquier otro utensilio que pudieran usar para intentar recuperar los tesoros. Los abandonaron sin soltar las mordazas que tenían en las manos. Se hizo rasguños varios intentando quitarse las cuerdas que le ataban las manos y, después de minutos largos, lo consiguió. Desató al resto de la tripulación y miró con desespero cómo se habían movido bastante del lugar dónde se encontraban. No podrían recuperar el tesoro.

* * *

Estaba enfrascado leyendo papeles sobre diversos temas acerca de conflictos y problemas que tenía por aquí y allá. La quietud en la que se sumía su lectura se vio interrumpida por gritos de uno de sus sirvientes y pasos acelerados por su alfombra del más refinado material que pudieras obtener en Londres. Algo en su interior le decía quién era el propietario de esos pasos. Sólo había dos personas que irrumpían de esa forma en su despacho... El primero era el francés, siempre falto de modales y con ganas de tocarle la moral.

El que quedaba en la lista abrió la puerta de par en par y miró hacia el interior frunciendo el ceño. Le hubiera dicho algo respecto a sus modales pero el rostro herido y las ropas raídas del español le sorprendieron gratamente. Tuvo suficiente faena con poder mantener la cara de póquer y evitar que una sonrisa triunfante se le dibujara en el rostro. Cada movimiento ligeramente descompasado y cada pequeño gesto de dolor le producía una pequeña sensación de euforia que no entendía de dónde le venía.

- Nos han atacado los piratas de tu área -dijo Antonio visiblemente alterado- Han echado por la borda las cosas que traíamos. Hemos sufrido grandes pérdidas por su culpa.

- Lo siento... _Spain_... -dijo Arthur después de un silencio un poco largo, consiguiendo imitar perfectamente la tensión y decepción por oír eso. En realidad, por dentro, sentía ganas de echarse a reír.- Nosotros también hemos tenido muchos problemas con esos piratas. -vio cómo Antonio arqueaba una ceja y decidió cambiar un poco el rumbo que tenía la conversación- No pretendas que te vaya a salvar el culo cuando yo mismo tengo problemas.

Vio cómo la expresión de Antonio pasó a ser de indecisa a una con cierto odio. Se apuntó un tanto a sí mismo. Gracias al cambio de enfoque había logrado, al parecer, convencer al otro de que lo que decía era cierto. El español siguió por un momento con el ceño fruncido y sin decir una sola palabra. Finalmente giró sobre sus talones y salió de la sala sin tan siquiera despedirse. El inglés se echó hacia atrás en su silla y se cruzó de brazos. Una sonrisa tétrica se dibujó en sus labios.

- Wayman -llamó con voz autoritaria. El susodicho, eficiente como siempre, asomó por el marco de la puerta- Necesito hablar con Drake. Que me diga dónde prefiere reunirse y que se abstenga de tonterías.

- _Yes, sir_ -contestó el mayordomo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y retirándose a transmitir las órdenes de su señor.

Encaró la silla hacia el ventanal que tenía en el despacho, mirando la ciudad sin poder quitarse aquella sonrisa triunfal del rostro. El español no se había enterado de nada y aquello no podía hacerlo más feliz. Quería destruirlo sin que se diera cuenta y para cuando pudiera dar el golpe final que viese quién había sido. Para que sintiese la rabia de ser vencido por él. Que saborease la derrota que les estaba haciendo saborear a todos de algún modo u otro. Horas pasaron hasta que Drake se presentó en el despacho de Arthur.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora vas a invitarme a té e intentar ser amiguito conmigo? -dijo Drake con media sonrisa burlona- No me va el té, ni tu mierda de vida.

- Te recuerdo que gracias a la gente que vive mi "mierda de vida", tu gente puede disfrutar de libertad y arroz gratis -dijo Arthur frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Tu concepto de gratis difiere del mío -dijo Drake sin borrar su sonrisa- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto? Ahora es cuando me pondrás alguna condición que no podré aceptar y tendré que huir llevándome por delante a varios mayordomos, ¿no es así?

- No creo. Me gusta el trabajo que habéis estado haciendo con los barcos españoles -dijo Arthur tranquilamente. Aquello dejó desarmado a Drake y se regodeó por dentro al notarlo- Es más, quería daros "más libertades"

- ¿A qué te refieres, Kirkland? -dijo Francis Drake, sentándose en un sillón y apoyando los pies en una mesita. Aquello hizo fruncir el ceño a Arthur y sonrió un poco. A pesar que habían unido fuerzas, ninguno se soportaba. Así que cuando tenían la ocasión, no la desperdiciaban y fastidiaban al otro.

- ¿Conoces a Antonio Fernández Carriedo? -dijo Arthur ahora con un cierto resquemor al pronunciar ese nombre. Odiaba ese nombre. Odiaba ese hombre.

- Ah, sí. -contestó después de un corto silencio Drake, cierta expresión de disgusto se instaló en el rostro- Es el que dirige los barcos, ¿verdad? -Arthur afirmó- Ese endeble que no mira de acuerdo con su posición.

Drake tampoco parecía simpatizante del español y aquel hecho sorprendió a Arthur. Podía notar que, en cierto modo, el corsario empezaba a tener un odio similar al que él sentía. Al parecer era algo que Antonio provocaba sin proponérselo (o quizás sí). Se hizo el silencio durante algunos minutos, ambos intentando reconducir sus pensamientos para no dejarse nada en el tintero.

- Haced lo que os venga en gana con él -dijo Arthur repentinamente. En el silencio del despacho, las palabras resonaron con fuerza, casi como si se hubiese quedado hueca de repente.

- ¿Lo que nos apetezca? -dijo Drake arqueando ligeramente una ceja.

- Lo que sea con tal de que lo humilléis. Golpeadlo, atadlo... Lo que sea. Pero que su orgullo se vea dañado. Las veces que hagan falta. Con las tretas que hagan falta. Sois piratas, se os da bien el tema, ¿no?

* * *

Se encontraba tirado en el suelo, aún sufriendo por el último golpe que le habían propinado antes de irse. Escuchaba crujidos y no le hacía falta demasiado para saber que se trataban de llamas. El otro sonido que se escuchaba era su respiración pesada y repentinamente voces que lo llamaban.

_**Minutos antes**_

La paz del viaje se vio interrumpida por cañonazos y el tambaleo del navío en el que iban. Por muy raro que fuera, Antonio pensó: "Ya estaban tardando demasiado". Agarró el hacha por si acaso y se dirigió a la cubierta. Los marineros iban de un lado a otro. El timonel daba órdenes de sacar los cañones.

- ¡No dejéis que se acerquen! -gritó Antonio

Esta vez el ataque estaba siendo más de artillería. Si no hacían algo y les permitían rodearlos, estarían perdidos. La niebla les impedía ver a grandes distancias, la situación no podía ser menos ventajosa. Las primeras balas de cañón impactaron en cubierta, provocando destrozos y algunos fuegos. Estaba ordenando que apagaran ese fuego cuando repentinamente una gran sombra a estribor les alarmó a todos. Un barco pirata chocó con el español provocando un gran tambaleo y que un par de hombres cayeran por la borda.

- ¡Hombre al agua! -se escuchó gritar de dos personas diferentes.

Pero ése no era el único problema que tenían. Los piratas empezaron a abordar el barco gracias a la proximidad de los navíos. El timonel gritó a la tripulación para que cogieran las armas. Antonio, de un salto, bajó al lugar donde el resto de los marineros luchaban. El barco estaba oficialmente preso de un caos de humo, niebla y bucaneros. Ayudó en un par de ocasiones a algunos marineros, en otras ocasiones había llegado demasiado tarde para hacer nada. Esquivó por poco el sable de un pirata, echándose hacia el lado y llevándose un ligero corte. Le pegó con el palo del hacha y lo dejó inconsciente sobre la cubierta.

El horror se estaba apoderando de él, viendo cómo el número de muertos estaba ascendiendo por segundos. El horror dio paso a la rabia. Esquivó el ataque de un corsario, provocándole un corte con el hacha profundo, acercándose a él, sujetándolo con un brazo mientras la otra mano se dirigió al cinto, sacó un trabuco y disparó. Lo miró por unos segundos fríamente, observando como la vida se extinguía de sus ojos, y aquello fue un error. Tuvo el tiempo justo para evitar que la espada lo ensartara, igual que al cadáver del pirata, a la altura del hombro. Recibió una herida profunda que le dolía horrores. Soltó el cuerpo y pudo divisar de frente al hombre que empezaba a odiar al mismo nivel que a Arthur... Francis Drake. Se fue hacia él, dispuesto a darle un buen hachazo. El otro sacó su espada y contrarrestó los ataques del español, claramente mermados por la herida que tenía en el hombro y que sangraba abundantemente.

Antonio paró por unos segundos, respirando agitadamente, pensando en que tenía que hacer algo con esa herida que no dejaba de sangrar. El tiempo para pensar se acabó pronto, Drake volvió al ataque. Se estaba llevando cortes múltiples a pesar que se movía a los lados y usaba el hacha para intentar esquivarlos. Para acabarlo de rematar, Drake no era el único pirata que lo atacaba y no había nadie por allí para echarle una mano. La situación empezó a sobrepasarle, si no ponía remedio en cuanto al número de enemigos, lo iba a tener crudo. Sacó el trabuco y apuntó a uno que había a su derecha, pero recibió un golpe en la mano que le hizo perderla y tener que moverse con rapidez para esquivar un corte. Empezaba a marearse ligeramente, se sentía acorralado y la distancia que le restaba entre su posición y la pared empezaba a ser cada vez menor.

Escuchó un ruido tras de él y, sin poder evitarlo, se vio abatido contra el suelo, exclamando un quejido de dolor. El hacha fue a parar fuera de su alcance y antes de poder intentar pegar un puñetazo, tenía los brazos sujetos y una tercera mano le agarró del pelo y le levantó la cabeza.

- Buenas tardes, Carriedo. -dijo Drake agachado para poder mirar el rostro de Antonio.

- Señor Carriedo para ti -siseó Antonio quejándose por lo bajo del dolor.

- Tienes huevos. Esa parte me gusta y al mismo tiempo la odio -dijo Drake- Pero estoy seguro que dejarás de sentirte gallito... -sonrió con sorna y le soltó el pelo. Antonio pudo ver cómo se dirigía a sus hombres- Haced lo que os apetezca, pero que no muera.

Aquello le produjo un escalofrío igual que el que había tenido el día que vio por primera vez a Francis Drake. Notó que lo empezaban a arrastrar en dirección a su despacho y el corazón se le aceleró temiendo. Temiendo muchas cosas. Empezó a moverse intentando zafarse de las manos de los piratas que lo retenían.

- ¡N-NO! ¡SOLTADME!

A pesar que gritó, sus chillidos fueron ahogados por el ruido de la artillería.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Se incorporó mientras pronunciaba quejidos de dolor. No quería que lo encontraran. No así. Se colocó bien la ropa raída y miró el suelo, manchado en su sangre (entre otras). Se limpió el rostro, las manos y entonces salió en búsqueda de las voces que pronunciaban su nombre. Eran un par de marineros, cubiertos en heridas, algunas de ellas de índole grave.

- ¿Y el resto? -preguntó Antonio con voz un poco ronca.

- Muertos o apresados. Hemos tenido suerte que pensaran que estábamos muertos -dijo uno de ellos.

Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto. Sabía lo que pasaría con aquellos que habían sido hechos prisioneros. Tenía conocimiento de que los vendían como esclavos; no era una idea agradable. Eran sólo tres hombres a bordo de un barco que se les antojaba un poco grande para sus posibilidades. El camino hasta el Nuevo Mundo era de semanas, lo más sabio sería volver hacia Europa. Y si algo tuvo claro fue que tenía que hablar con alguien sobre aquello. No podía permitir más vejaciones por parte de los piratas ingleses. Alguien tenía que poner remedio a aquella situación. Y conocía bien quién era ese alguien.

Tuvo que participar activamente (más de lo que le hubiese gustado) en dirigir el barco. Hicieron vendajes improvisados que les había servido para poco más que intentar que sangrara lo menos posible. Anclaron en puerto británico después de dos duros días navegando y con un cargamento de cadáveres a bordo que empezaban a oler. Les dijo a sus hombres que descansaran mientras él iba a hablar con Inglaterra. Cojeaba ligeramente, aún herido por la lucha que había tenido con los piratas dos días antes… con los malditos piratas. Llamó a la puerta de la casa y abrió el mayordomo de siempre: Estirado, arrugado, con pinta de amargado y que siempre le miraba de manera desaprobatoria. Hoy quizás lo había mirado aún peor.

- Tengo que hablar con Inglaterra. Ya. -dijo Antonio con impaciencia viendo que el hombre no se movía ni lo dejaba pasar.

- Está ocupado y me ha dicho que nadie puede visitarlo -dijo Wayman seriamente.

- Me importa una mierda lo que haya dicho -dijo enfadado Antonio. Estaba herido y cansado y encima el viejo ése le venía a decir qué podía o no podía hacer. No se iba a ir de Inglaterra sin cantarle las cuarenta al rubio por la poca eficiencia de sus actos para detener a los piratas de su zona.

- No puede pasar -dijo Wayman intentando cerrar la puerta.

Con un movimiento ágil, el español introdujo el pie y la mano, impidiendo que cerrara la puerta. Antes de que el hombre pudiera hacer fuerza intentando cerrar la puerta, Antonio empujó con brusquedad logrando apartar a Wayman y entrar en la casa. No hacía falta que el mayordomo le guiara, sabía dónde se encontraba el despacho. El hombre le agarró de un brazo; con un gesto con la mano se lo quitó de encima.

- Aparta -dijo Antonio mientras seguía caminando. El hombre hablaba en un inglés acelerado que no entendía ni se molestaba en entender. Otro intento, esta vez más fuerte de retenerlo, le pegó un golpe un poco más fuerte. Además le estaba haciendo daño al tirar debido a la herida del hombro- Si no quieres que te haga daño, no me vuelvas a intentar detener. La próxima vez me dará igual que no puedas defenderte.

El mayordomo lo seguía sin dejar de hablar el inglés frenético y cerrado que había decidido definitivamente que no le interesaba entender. A medida que se acercaba aceleró el paso, recuperando el espíritu combativo, ése con el que iba a atacar verbalmente a Arthur para finalmente lograr que hiciera algo. Abrió las puertas del despacho entrando en él sin mirar.

- Arthur, esto es lo máximo que puedo tolerar. Haz algo ya con esos piratas o... -empezó Antonio, pero repentinamente su frase murió al vislumbrar lo que realmente pasaba en esa habitación.

Tanto Arthur como Drake habían girado la cabeza para mirarlo. Antonio se quedó estático en el sitio dónde se había parado. ¿Qué demonios...? Varias cosas empezaron a hacer clic en su mente. Todo empezó a encajar como un puzzle. Uno demasiado horroroso como para poderlo aceptar. Notaba su corazón palpitar rápidamente. Instintivamente dio un paso atrás. El rostro de Arthur estaba calmado a pesar que por dentro sentía una tremenda adrenalina por la situación que se desarrollaba.

- Que no se escape -dijo Arthur en voz baja y únicamente audible para Francis Drake.

Antonio dio otro paso hacia atrás. La idea de girarse y salir corriendo hubiera sido tentadora de no ser porque se sentía paralizado y que temía girarse y recibir un ataque a traición. Dos pasos más y lograría salir de allí. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, viendo repentinamente allí al pirata, que cerró la puerta con una mano y con la otra le empujó hacia el centro de la sala.

- M-Maldita sea -dijo Antonio volviéndose e intentando dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Drake lo agarró por las muñecas y Antonio intentó forcejear, haciéndose más daño que otra cosa. Con un hábil movimiento le soltó un brazo y el otro se lo retorció en la espalda, haciendo que el español se quejara de dolor. Vio como intentaba moverse y con una mano le agarró la cabeza, tirando del pelo. Arthur rió levemente y aquello hizo que el español abriese los ojos.

- _Spain, Spain, Spain_... ¿Nadie te dijo que debes llamar a las puertas antes de entrar? -dijo Arthur sonriendo, echándose un poco hacia atrás en su asiento, con una pose superior.

- T-tú... Los piratas... -dijo Antonio con el tono de voz temblándole ligeramente de la misma rabia que sentía. De la misma frustración que le corría por las venas.

- Corsarios sería el término adecuado, _Spain_. -dijo Arthur juguetonamente- Corsarios. Han hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no crees? -rió al ver que Antonio se revolvía ante su comentario- Es una pena, ahora que lo sabes... -bajó el tono de voz- No puedo dejarte escapar.

Se le entrecortó la respiración entre el dolor, el horror, la rabia y la frustración que sentía. No pudo contestar, miraba el rostro de Arthur con odio y el inglés acentuó su sonrisa. Chasqueó los dedos y pronunció el nombre que dedujo que era del mayordomo. Así fue. El susodicho se asomó esperando órdenes.

- Si fueras tan amable, dale las llaves del calabozo a sir Drake y guíale a éste. Que le curen, aunque sea un poco, esa herida a nuestro invitado. No quiero que se desangre. Pero tampoco que la curen por completo -dijo Arthur con malicia- Que una guarnición de diez hombres me acompañen. Tenemos una visita que hacer.

Drake empezó a arrastrarlo fuera de la sala. Miró a Arthur mientras seguía forcejeando, intentando inútilmente soltarse. Alguno más se había unido en la tarea de retenerlo. Gritó de rabia y aquello acentuó la sonrisa maliciosa de Arthur.

- ¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡Soltadme! ¡Dejadme! -gritó el español sin dejar de moverse a pesar del dolor que sentía. Volvió a mirar al inglés, viéndolo cada vez más lejos aunque apreciando la mueca en su rostro- ¡ARTHUR!

* * *

- _Damned spaniard!_ -gritó enfadado Drake, mientras le pegaba otra patada al susodicho.

- Suficiente -dijo un soldado- Sir Arthur ha pedido que lo encierre, no que lo mate. Y si sigue así, lo logrará.

El bucanero se pasó la mano por la mejilla en la cual el español había logrado darle una patada. Esta vez con ayuda del soldado, Drake logró quitarle las dichosas botas para impedir que diera más pataditas como la anterior. Le dolían los golpes recientes, bastante. Francis no se había andado con miramientos a la hora de golpearlo. Notaba el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Aquello era humillante. Le habían puesto grilletes en manos y pies y, para acabarlo de rematar, le habían puesto un collar al cuello, como si se tratase de un animal.

Las puertas del calabozo se abrieron y se presentó, con aspecto triunfante, el hombre que más odiaba en toda la superficie de la Tierra. El estado del español le satisfacía. Ese estado lamentable y patético. Encadenado y sometido. O eso era lo que pensaba, la mirada de Antonio le hizo poner una mueca de disgusto. ¿Por qué seguía teniendo aquellos ojos? Llenos de competitividad, ira, incluso podría decir odio. Su mirada no tenía miedo, seguía destilando aquella "pasión" que tanto odiaba.

- Si crees que esto te va a salir bien, estás equivocado -siseó Antonio con odio- Mis hombres están en el puerto, cuando vean que tardo demasiado se alertarán e irán a avisar a mis jefes.

- Eres tú el que está equivocado, _Spain_ -dijo Arthur dibujando media sonrisa- ¿Crees que soy tan tonto? Sé que no habías venido solo. Igual que sé que no habían muchos marineros contigo. Ya nos hemos encargado de darles la bienvenida.

- ¿Q-qué has hecho? -dijo Antonio elevando el tono de voz después de un corto silencio.

- En lo que queda de día, seguro que pasarán a hacer algo realmente útil, como, por ejemplo, servir a un inglés. -dijo Arthur juguetonamente. El sonido de las cadenas que ataban al español llenó la sala. El inglés rió brevemente- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que les diera una habitación y los colmara de lujos cuando a ti te tengo aquí?

- Eres un hijo de... -empezó Antonio. No pudo acabar la frase, Arthur le había cruzado la cara de una bofetada.

- Recuerda tu posición, españolito. -dijo Arthur seriamente. Escuchó como Antonio apretaba la mandíbula ante lo último.- No permitiré ese tipo de lenguaje en mi presencia.

Y Antonio le volvió a mirar desafiante y la sangre le volvió a hervir viendo la mirada que le dedicaba. No lo iba a permitir. Aquello se convirtió, cada vez más, en algo personal. No lo soportaba. No soportaba que lo mirara así y eso iba a cambiar. Por Arthur Kirkland que se llamaba.

- Odio esa mirada tuya. ¿Acaso no entiendes en la posición en la que te encuentras? -dijo Arthur con visible irritación en el tono de voz.

- La entiendo. Pero no te tengo miedo. Esto te va a pasar factura, inglés de pacotilla. Cuando salga de aquí, te haré probar el sabor de la derrota -dijo Antonio sonriendo con sorna.

Arthur se avanzó hasta cogerlo por el pelo y levantarle la cara para que lo mirara. La rabia por fin era visible y Antonio estaba contento por haberlo provocado hasta ese punto. Aunque el tirón de pelo le estuviera doliendo lo indecible.

- No pienso permitir que salgas de esta casa luciendo esa mirada impertinente en el rostro, _fucking spaniard_ -dijo Arthur cambiando a su idioma sin pensarlo- _I swear it_. La chulería se te va a acabar.

* * *

**Y otro capítulo más se marchó. Al final son 3 capítulos y un epílogo pequeñito. Arthur es crueeel, Arthur es crueeel~ Lo odio xD Tengo una parte Antonio en mi interior que con según que cosas digo: maldito inglés... XD Lo de españoles siendo vendidos como esclavos ingleses es basado en hechos reales que leí por una página on the net que trataba el tema. También le cambié el rating a M porque bueno... golpes y tal... etc. xD Y ahora sí que ya no sé qué más comentar. Paso a vuestros maravillosos reviews (wow, ¡cuántos! ¡Gracias!)**

_Misao Kurosaki, _**wolas misaooo :D ... -la agarra- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué te gusta el fic o que te alegras de verme? ¿O ambas? :D**

_sandrichan87, _**compañera de sparkleeeesss -espachurra- lol, te frotas las manos xD Yes, yes... Tenía que darle una introducción o explotaría (?) Jajajaja XD aún te acuerdas de mi frase exactamente?! I hate you ;a; XD Te lo dedico que sabes que me animó aún más el hecho de postear en el rol sobre esto (aunque es bastante diferente XD)**

_Reigar, _**No hay demasiados... no u.ú y eso que se odian bastante mucho xD Estuve mirando y bueno tuvieron cinco guerras y miles de disputas por Gibraltar (que aún a día de hoy...lol) Gracias por los halagos ;3; se aprecian mucho. Ah no~ no soporto verlos en plan " te amo mucho mucho muchísimo" Sí!! "HECHOS PARA JODERSE MUTUAMENTE" es la frase! XDDD Un saludo!! ^^**

_laurita92, _**holas :D Gracias!!! Espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado! ^^**

_Kaffura., _**jajajaja ¡No! ¡Ñoños no! Mi fandom hacia esos dos no me lo permite. Es más, me espeluzna el hecho de imaginármelos así xD. ¡No pierdas la fe en la humanidad! ¡Siempre nos quedará París (?????)! Gracias, me encantan tus reviews. **

_Atsun, _**me encanta que te encante todo *A*... Sí, todos sabemos que en el fondo tiene su parte cabrona y es interesante -cejitas- Además últimamente me gusta bastante escribir esa parte de Antonio, tiene su nosequé xD Un saludo :D**

_KuroNeko612, _**wow gracias por leer mis dos fics -reverencia- Ah... doujins... yo no sé dibujar bien, así que eso es un sueño imposible xD Uuh... -siente puñalada- pueees sin caer eeen... digamos que en uno de los dos cae. Y siguiendo cosas que he dicho se sabe en cuál caigo... Lo siento ;A; espero que no me dejes de leer por eso *llora***

_Nikie Blue, _**dosis de Mirurina... no seré mal medicamento? A ver si te vas a poner peor *?* xDDD Espero que te guste el capítulo y ver tu review ;D Saludosssss :D**

_Nibi, _**jajajaja es un review corto pero se expresa por sí solo xD Me encanta xDDD Lo seguí por Tutatis, pero más por ti *?* Espero que te guste ^^**

**Y esto es todo por esta veez. Gracias una vez más por los review~**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos.**

**Miruru.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haploscopio. Capítulo 3.**

El quejido de dolor y el ruido de cadenas fue lo que se escuchó casi de manera simultánea con el ruido del puñetazo que acababan de propinarle en la cara. Si cuando llegó a Inglaterra se veía penoso, ahora debía verse lamentable. Notaba el hombro palpitante; a pesar que no sangraba, seguramente estaba inflamado. Aunque le dolía, no era lo que más le dolía en ese instante. Un soldado llevaba un rato pegándole cuando la respuesta no les parecía correcta. Arthur estaba sentado en un taburete de aspecto cochambroso, apoyado contra la pared y de brazos cruzados.

Estaba disgustado. El español no cedía por mucho que le estuvieran golpeando. ¿Acaso tendría que matarlo? No... Tenía la certeza que ni aún en esa situación suplicaría. La muerte era algo con lo que vivían todos los días, sobre todo desde que se abrió el camino al Nuevo Mundo, lleno de tantísimos peligros. Todo se basaba en encontrar aquello que hiciera que la voluntad del hispano se quebrara aunque fuera un mínimo. Ya se encargaría de hacer esa brecha lo suficientemente grande. Ni siquiera él era consciente de que había dejado todo lo demás por eso. Ahora nada más ocupaba su mente. Lo iba a someter de algún modo. Quebraría esa mirada de odio que ahora mismo le estaba dirigiendo a pesar que un hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios. Se levantó y se acercó hasta quedar a un metro de Antonio.

- Vaya, se te ve lamentable, _Spain_ -dijo con sorna.

- Vete a la mier... -empezó el español, pero recibió otro golpe que le impidió terminarla.

- ¿Dónde están tus modales? -dijo Arthur con fingida decepción, usando un tono similar al que un padre que ha enseñado algo a su hijo usaría si viera que no sirvió de nada- Deberías tratar mejor a quien te está dando un techo.

Comprobó satisfecho aquel silencio que había logrado con sus palabras. Es como si le otorgara la victoria de ese asalto. Pero repentinamente Antonio empezó a reír, Arthur frunció el ceño y viendo que se prolongaba demasiado, decidió cortarlo. Se acercó a él y tiró de la cadena que llevaba el collar que le rodeaba el cuello.

- ¿Se puede saber qué encuentras tan gracioso? -dijo Arthur arrastrando las palabras, intentando de manera inútil que no se le notara el enfado.

- Esto es patético. TÚ eres patético, Arthur -dijo Antonio sonriendo de lado, con superioridad- El gran Reino Unido, siempre presumiendo de ser de los más educados, fríos y calculadores dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. El primero la envidia. Siempre me has considerado insignificante y te duele que yo sea más que tú, ¿verdad? Tanto que por eso estás ahora apretando los dientes con rabia, ¿no? Eso te ha llevado a aliarte con los sucios piratas y a matar a mi gente. -el tono se tornó jovial y risueño- Si lo piensas es todo excesivamente patético.

Arthur temblaba de rabia escuchando cada palabra que el español decía, afiladas como cuchillos. La sonrisa de Antonio se acentuó un poco más viendo la reacción del otro. Ooh, sí... Le había dolido. Quizás no podía hacerle daño físico, equivalente al que él le estaba propiciando, pero podía hacerle daño con sus palabras. Le alegraba ver que podía lograrlo. Aunque sabía que aquello le iba a costar caro. Dolor físico por lograr inflingirle dolor psicológico. Mucho más dolor físico que dolor psicológico lograba inflingir. Le empujó por la frente haciéndole chocar contra la pared. Notó el golpe retumbar en su cabeza, se sintió mareado.

- ¿Yo, patético? Eso es que no te has visto, _Spain_ -dijo Arthur levantando el tono levemente. Se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control, así que se acercó y bajó el tono de voz- ¿Envidia de ti? Me gustaría saber cuántos "favores" has tenido que hacer para que tengas tanta preferencia. ¡Y sí! -volvió a levantar el tono de voz, interrumpiendo el intento de réplica de Antonio- Estoy hablando de ese tipo de "favores" ¿Te crees que lo tienes todo? Mírate, español. ¿Qué tienes ahora mismo? Te lo diré. _Nothing. _Estás solo y aquí no tienes ni brizna de ese poder del que tanto te regodeas.

- Pero sabes que allí fuera todo es diferente. Por eso lo haces así, ¿verdad Arthur? Porque jugando limpio no ganas nada. Siempre te mueves por el camino sucio. Por el camino del tramposo. Con el barro por los tobillos. -dijo Antonio dispuesto a tener la última palabra.

- _Bastard_... -dijo Arthur con rabia.

Estaba jugando con fuego, era consciente de ello, y los peligros cada vez eran más visibles. Arthur, cegado por la ira, llevó una mano al cuello de Antonio y lo apretó con fuerza. El inglés ni tan siquiera pensaba qué estaba haciendo. Había dicho que no lo mataría y estaba estrangulándolo preso de su enfado. Antonio empezaba a notar que le faltaba el aire.

- É-Ésta es tu manera de hacerlo, ¿verdad? No puedes más que resolverlo todo por la... la violencia -dijo Antonio intentando respirar a pesar del agarre.

El puñetazo de Arthur fue a parar a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Antonio y notó como el agarre en su cuello se aflojaba. Tomó aire con cierta necesidad debido al rato que llevaba ahogándolo. La mirada de Arthur se torno fría de repente; fría y calculadora.

- Pues ya que dices tener tanto, idearé un plan para arrebatarte todo de lo que presumes. Uno por uno... -dijo Arthur con un tono suave que le hizo sentir un escalofrío- Cuanto menos colabores, más tiempo pasarás aquí y más sufrirás. -el tono se volvió ligeramente juguetón, algo risueño- Me pregunto cuánto aguantarás.

* * *

Lo único que escuchaba era el ruido de la presión del agua en sus tímpanos. Por mucho que intentara estirar los brazos, los habían agarrado de forma que no pudiera liberarse. Lo había visto claro la primera vez que lo había intentado. En un acto reflejo del propio cuerpo, Antonio abrió la boca para tomar aire, haciendo que burbujas salieran de su boca.

- Sácalo -dijo Arthur viendo como los movimientos de la mano se realentizaban levemente.

El hombre obedeció las órdenes del otro, sacó la cabeza del español del agua, echándolo a un lado. Antonio empezó a toser violentamente, intentando expulsar el agua que había tragado y respirar con normalidad. Se sentía mareado por la falta de aire, tanto que intentó levantarse y las fuerzas le fallaron. Siguió tosiendo un poco más, exhausto sobre el suelo.

- Lamento verte en este estado, _Spain_ -dijo Arthur con un tono que en cierto modo era jovial. El hispano levantó la vista temblorosa hasta él, aún podía ver el odio en ella- Ya lo sabes. Todo sería más rápido si firmaras esto.

Arthur movió un papelito delante de sus ojos. Daba igual que viera borroso, sabía qué papel era. La estrategia de Arthur se había modificado levemente. Ahora, sus torturas venían acompañadas de ese papelito. El papel que decía que, si firmaba, le libraría de todo este sufrimiento "innecesario". El documento en cuestión era una sarta de palabrería que afirmaba que él, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, renunciaba a todas sus colonias en el Nuevo Mundo en favor de Arthur. Ésta era la forma fácil de Arthur de hacerse con sus pertenencias.

- Te lo he dicho ya un par de veces... No -contestó Antonio con cierta dificultad

Era el cuento de nunca acabar. Arthur frunció el ceño levemente. ¿Es que nunca lograría doblegar la voluntad del hispano? Antonio se sentía débil. ¿Cuánto había pasado sin comer algo decente? Lo cierto es que no comía prácticamente nada de lo que le traían. Se limitaba a trozos de pan que sabía que traían de fuera de la casa. Entre eso y la sangre perdida, no entendía ni cómo podía mantenerse consciente por tanto rato.

El inglés miró a un lado, viendo como nuevamente había dejado su comida. No es que mandara que le prepararan lo mejor que tenían en Londres. Era un prisionero, no la Primera Dama de visita a la ciudad. Lo suficiente para que no muriera antes de lograr que firmara el papel y ver su mirada derrotada.

- Deberías comer algo si es que realmente quieres vivir -dijo Arthur con un tono de voz indiferente- Si has decidido suicidarte es que eres más idiota de lo que había imaginado.

- No soy tan idiota como crees. Comer la comida inglesa sí que sería un suicidio en toda regla y, como puedes comprobar, no lo estoy haciendo -dijo Antonio logrando por fin normalizar su respiración y sonriendo levemente de lado.

Con un pequeño gesto de Arthur, el hombre encargado de hacer el trabajo sucio agarró la cadena del cuello, tirando de Antonio hasta ponerlo de rodillas en el suelo, para posteriormente cogerlo del pelo y levantarle la vista para obligarle a mirar al inglés, que justo se había acercado hasta él.

- ¿No crees que esto se ha alargado ya suficiente? ¿O acaso eres masoquista y te va el sufrimiento? -dijo Arthur con una mirada fría, ejerciendo cierta presión en el hombro del español

Cuando notó como apretaba el hombro que tenía herido, un jadeo de dolor se le escapó. Respirando agitadamente, quejándose también del tirón en el pelo. El rostro de Arthur perdió expresión alguna de manera gradual. Su cuerpo se había tensado y miraba a Antonio como si fuera la primera vez que le viera, como si hubiera algo diferente que no había visto hasta ahora. Su mano se movió ligeramente hacia delante, hacia el español. El susodicho ni tan siquiera lo miraba, seguía sumergido en su dolor. Arthur hizo retroceder la mano bruscamente y sin decir una sola palabra, salió a pasos ligeros del lugar, apartándose hasta un lugar fuera del campo de visión de sus subordinados. Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y temblaba ligeramente. ¿Qué se supone que había sido eso?

El jadeo ahogado de dolor, el rostro congestionado por el dolor y los quejidos... Todo le había hecho cambiar de mentalidad repentinamente. Una idea le había cruzado la mente, una idea que en otra ocasión ni tan siquiera le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Y sin embargo ahora la idea le parecía tentadora. Demasiado. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto. Lo mejor es que se dejara de tonterías y pensara en cómo hacer que realmente Antonio cediera a sus caprichos.

* * *

Eran las dos de la madrugada y aún no había hecho nada productivo. La luz de la vela titilaba con cada pequeña corriente de aire y Arthur se encontraba apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, de brazos cruzados y mirada seria. Su mente podía reproducir exactamente el sonido que había escuchado hacía horas y se maldecía por aquello pues, cuanto más lo recordaba, más perdía los argumentos que le decían que hacer aquello era una tontería.

En aquel justo momento, no le quedaban argumentos en contra. Es más, mientras cogía la vela y caminaba por los pasillos de la casa, cada vez encontraba más argumentos que respaldaban y daban coherencia a sus pensamientos. Descendió las escaleras (después de una pequeña visita a su habitación) en silencio, haciendo que sus pasos a duras penas fueran audibles. Desde aquella posición podía verlo, sentado en el suelo y mirando éste con aspecto ido. Por un momento se preguntó en qué debería estar pensando. Aquello pasó a importarle poco en un espacio de tiempo corto. Caminó el trozo que le quedaba hasta quedar frente la celda del español, que levantó la vista y le dirigió una mirada mortecina. Antonio estuvo apunto de preguntarle qué hacía allí, pero sabía que el inglés le contestaría algo como que ésa era su casa. Prefería evitar las situaciones de las cuales pudiera obtener alguna ventaja. Suficiente tenía ya.

- ¿Sabes? -empezó Arthur, iniciando la conversación como si en realidad ya llevaran un rato hablando de ello- Llevo dándole vueltas desde hace un buen tiempo. Pensando cuál es la forma idónea de destruirte. De hacer que esa mirada que sigues teniendo, esa mirada hipócrita y envalentonada a pesar de la situación, desaparezca. Se me ocurre una que sería la más fácil. La que tiene un nombre, una cara, una nacionalidad... -sonrió fríamente notando como el español se tensaba- Oh, _nice reaction, Spain. _Parece ser que hablarte del italiano te afecta mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

- Cabrón... -dijo Antonio con rabia a la vez que intentaba moverse inútilmente, provocando un ruido de cadenas. Arthur rió- Si se te ocurre hacerle algo a Romano, ya puedes darte por muerto.

- Qué miedo... -contestó juguetonamente Arthur acercándose unos pasos y quitándose la chaqueta que traía, tirándola al suelo- Cuando se trata de Romano siempre reaccionas de manera exagerada. ¿Tanto te importa un simple chiquillo?

- ¿Qué sabrás tú, Arthur? -dijo Antonio entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula con rabia, viendo hacia dónde había ido el asunto- No tienes principios. Siempre te acabas vendiendo al mejor postor para conseguir lo que quieres. ¿Qué sabrás tú de lo que es que realmente te importe alguien?

Arthur tiró de la cadena del cuello, obligándole a levantarse prácticamente por completo. Cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe que no llegó. Arthur lo miraba fijamente. Temía el golpe, pero no era el tipo de temor que quería. No lo temía a él. La mirada de Arthur empezó a descender, perdiéndose en el cuerpo de Antonio, observando e imaginando los recovecos del "territorio español". Lo empujó contra la pared y lo retuvo ejerciendo presión con una mano en su hombro. La otra mano empezó, hábilmente, a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del desconcertado hispano. Antonio hizo un movimiento brusco intentando empujar a Arthur hacia atrás, pero lo único que logró fue todo lo contrario de lo que buscaba, Arthur se pegó más a él, empujando su cabeza contra la piedra del muro y acercándose a su oído.

- Estate quietecito. -susurró al oído, finalmente bajando al cuello y mordiéndolo con fuerza.

- ¿¡Q-qué demonios te crees que haces?! -gritó Antonio después de proclamar un quejido por el mordisco.

Y mientras lamía el mordisco, una sonrisa se le dibujó. El tono del hispano había sido diferente. No perdía esa pasión pero estaba dubitativo. Podía leer la inseguridad en la irregularidad del tono y aquello sólo le daba más motivos. Volvió al intento de quitarle la camisa después del primer intento frustrado. Antonio volvió a moverse e intentar apartarlo y eso logró agotar la paciencia de Arthur, que de un brusco movimiento le arrancó la camisa. El cuerpo estaba lleno de cardenales y algunos cortes seguramente provocados durante la lucha contra los piratas. Su mirada se posó en la herida del hombro, aquella que no le había curado por algún propósito. En el momento que lo dijo no lo sabía, pero ahora todo parecía claro. Antonio miraba, con cierto temor en el rostro, la mirada de Arthur. No podía leerla, no sabía que le pasaba por la mente y en la situación actual aquello le asustaba. Sin poderlo evitar, Arthur le giró la cara hacia un lado y repentinamente clavó los dedos en la herida del hombro, haciendo que Antonio gritara de dolor.

- ¿Te duele? -dijo Arthur risueño a su oído mientras escuchaba a Antonio jadear aún de dolor. Hurgó más en la herida, buscando escuchar más quejidos- Pobre, pobre Antonio... ¿No te diste cuenta? Nunca busqué hacerle nada al italiano

Lo agarró del mentón para hacer que lo mirara de frente. El hispano, con los ojos llorosos y claramente turbado por el dolor, también le miró con rabia. Pero esta vez Arthur no se estaba echando atrás. Había encontrado el método para romperlo... Destrozaría al español entre sus brazos y de la manera más humillante. Estaba seguro que cuando se diera cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía el asunto, aquella mirada se esfumaría.

- En cambio tú... -río y el hecho empezó a helarle la sangre a Antonio- He querido destrozarte desde hace tiempo, _Spain_. ¿Te crees que voy a perder la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora que te tengo entre mis manos?

Iba a replicar cuando Arthur se avanzó sobre sus labios y aprovechó para profundizar en el beso. Por instinto, Arthur apartó la lengua justo a tiempo de evitar el mordisco del español, cosa que aprovechó para morderle el labio inferior, haciendo que éste sangrase. A medida que sus manos se deslizaban por el cuerpo de Antonio, hurgando en heridas y apretando donde había moretones, provocando quejidos por parte del español, se dedicó a marcar con chupetones su cuello y la zona de la clavícula. Notaba a cada minuto la creciente excitación, importándole cada vez menos lo que estaba haciendo. Tiró de él hacia el suelo, obligándole a ponerse de rodillas. Antonio levantó la vista y vio como Arthur empezaba a desabrocharse su propio pantalón.

- Estás loco si crees que voy a... -empezó Antonio frunciendo el ceño e intentando normalizar su respiración.

- Oh, sí... Ya lo creo que lo harás... -dijo Arthur riendo macabramente. Vio como Antonio intentaba replicar algo pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas- No es algo en lo que no tengas experiencia, ¿verdad?

- Serás... -intentó de nuevo defenderse el español

- Y ya no estoy refiriéndome a hace tiempo. Me refiero a hará unos días, con los piratas -viendo la expresión helada de Antonio, Arthur rió al haber logrado dejarlo sin habla. El rostro del español parecía preguntarse tantísimas cosas... Pero una de ellas era clara- Tengo todos los detalles, así que no me hagas tener que recordártelos para que hagas esto obedientemente.

Arthur se acercó levemente a Antonio, cuya expresión estaba pasando de la ira al terror y la impotencia. No podía hacer nada ante aquello. Estaba atado de manos y piernas. ¿Cómo podía defenderse ante semejante ultraje? Sólo una idea se le ocurría, una que le podía costar muy cara. Pero Arthur no era tonto, no había dejado ese detalle al aire.

- Ah sí, una cosita más -dijo llevándose la mano a la cintura, sacando un trabuco y apuntando a la cabeza de Antonio mientras sonreía de lado- Ni se te ocurra la brillante idea de morder, porque te reviento la tapa de los sesos. -disparó un tiro de advertencia que pasó rozando la mejilla de Antonio. Con la otra mano le cogió del cabello y en tono mortecino añadió- Ahora lame.

No fue una petición. No le dejó tiempo a que se lo planteara, tiró de él obligándole a introducir el miembro del inglés en su boca. Arthur jadeó ligeramente ante la repentina humedad. Miró al español viendo la humillación en su mirada.

- ¡Vamos, español! -gritó Arthur impaciente- Sé que lo sabes hace mejor. Así que hazlo. Igual que en el barco con los piratas.

El inglés rió cruelmente con sus últimas palabras y la humillación que sentía Antonio llegaba a cuotas máximas. Dos lágrimas asomaron por la comisura de los ojos y obedeció a aquella petición mientras los gemidos de Arthur empezaron a hacerse audibles, mientras continuaba tirando de su pelo marcándole el ritmo. Apartó la cabeza antes de que alcanzara el orgasmo. Porque aunque la idea de humillarlo de aquel modo era tentadora, había otra aún mucho más tentadora.

Volvió a obligarlo a incorporarse, valiéndose de la cadena del cuello. Antonio empezaba a odiarla, con aquello lo podía tratar como si fuera un animal. Pero aquello se quedó en un segundo plano cuando notó como la mano de Arthur se colaba por sus pantalones y agarraba su miembro.

- Huh... Parece que estás disfrutando esto... -dijo Arthur sonriendo con sorna.

- No te equivoques, inglés de mierda -dijo Antonio con la voz entrecortada- Esto no significa nada, no te lo creas tan-

La mano del inglés apretó más de la cuenta, provocando un quejido ahogado por parte de Antonio, el cual no pudo seguir hablando. Acto seguido empezó a terminar de desnudarlo de cintura para abajo. Por mucho que intentara demostrar lo contrario con la palabrería de antes, deseaba escapar de allí. Y ante la perspectiva que se avecinaba, hizo algo de lo que en realidad se arrepentía incluso antes de empezar a hablar.

- P-por favor, Arthur. Para ya. No puedo darte lo que me pides pero esto es ir ya demasiado lejos -dijo Antonio con cierto tono suplicante.

Se hizo un silencio en el cual Arthur le miró sin expresión alguna. Una parte de su ser tuvo esperanza, la cuál se vio destrozada cuando el inglés echó a reír. Casi podía escucharlo todo distante, notando como se le caía el alma a los pies.

- ¿Demasiado lejos? -dijo con una sonrisa fría- No, aún no he llegado lo más lejos posible. Pero eso no tardará en ocurrir.

- N-no... ¡Arthur! ¡D-detente! -empezó a gritar Antonio con miedo y desesperación en su tono de voz, observando como Arthur le levantaba bruscamente una pierna.

¿Acaso era imbécil? ¿No entendía que cada súplica le hacía querer seguir más? Lo tenía justo en la posición en la que quería. Le estaba suplicando, se estaba derrumbando y lo estaba humillando, todo en un pack. Una vez posicionado, Arthur empezó a entrar lentamente en el cuerpo del español, logrando quejidos audibles. Él jadeaba por la estrechez, pero poco le importaba. Esos quejidos aún le sabían a poco, así que no aguantó más rato eso de entrar lentamente y el trozo restante lo entró de una sola vez, provocando un grito desgarrado por parte de Antonio. Reiría de no ser que estaba bastante concentrado en intentar mantener su respiración de forma regular, sin darle tregua a Antonio y empezando a moverse. Las lágrimas caían por el rostro del hispano, que seguía quejándose prominentemente por cada movimiento que realizaba el inglés y que le hacía sentir como si lo estuviera matando.

El rubio notó cómo un líquido cálido lubricaba y facilitaba el entrar y salir. Antonio también notaba ese líquido. Ambos sabían muy bien lo que era... Sangre. No tenía que ser un lince para adivinarlo. Le cogió la otra pierna para profundizar más, usando la pared también para el mismo propósito.

- G-gime para mí un rato -ordenó Arthur entre jadeos, soltando una pierna y usando esa mano para masajear el miembro del español.

- E-er--... -intentó hablar Antonio, pero no pudo. Las palabras se le entrecortaban por el dolor, la respiración totalmente descompasada y aquellos jadeos que empezaba a pronunciar por las caricias.- Cabrón.

Gritó un poco más por el movimiento brusco que hizo Arthur como represalia por el insulto. No iba a permitir que le volviera la chulería. Ahora que lo tenía totalmente sumiso, no le daría las alas para volver a ser impertinente. Se acercó a su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle una marca. Una vez allí aprovechó para susurrar, sin dejar de entrar y salir.

- Dime, _Spain_... ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Romano cuando se entere de esto? -dijo Arthur entre jadeos, apartándose un poco para poder ver la reacción. Se relamió viendo el gesto totalmente descompuesto del español, victorioso. Lo tenía. Ahora sí que estaba roto.

- N-no... No le digas nada a Romano... Por favor -dijo Antonio esta vez llorando no sólo por el dolor- Que no se entere...

- Fue lo mismo que le dijiste a los piratas... _You're so pathetic, Spain_. -dijo Arthur con cierto desprecio, apretando en uno de los moretones, provocando más dolor al otro- _Fine_, no le diré nada y tú no te quejarás a los demás países de que te haya tenido retenido aquí... Supongo que serás lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ir contando que te he violado, _right_?

Antonio se mordió el labio inferior reabriendo la herida que antes Arthur le había provocado en el labio. El inglés sonrió con sorna. Sabía que la falta de respuesta en este caso implicaba una afirmación. Tiró de su mentón para que dejara de morderse y besarlo de manera invasiva mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. Terminó sin preocuparse de hacerlo dentro del de pelo castaño. Si él había llegado al orgasmo o no, era un tema que le traía sin cuidado. No estaba para satisfacer sus necesidades, esto siempre había tratado del inglés y de someter al español a su voluntad. Salió de su interior y lo vio desplomarse ligeramente, respirando a bocanadas y temblando. No le dejó, a sabiendas que no tocaría el suelo porque las cadenas estaban sujetas en la pared para impedir movimientos inoportunos. Las soltó y también al español. Con media sonrisa lo vio, esta vez sí, desplomarse bocabajo sobre el suelo.

- Siéntete feliz, español -dijo Arthur con sorna mientras se ajustaba la ropa- En cuatro horas saldrás del país. ¿Te recuperarás un mínimo en ese tiempo o necesitas más?

No podía verle la cara, Antonio se había movido un poco después de caer al suelo escondiéndose entre sus brazos. Bueno, era una forma de derrota. Después de todo, así estaba, derrotado y hecho polvo a sus pies. Se marchó del lugar sin dirigirle una palabra más y Antonio se quedó en esa celda sumergida en un silencio que se le antojó más asfixiante que nunca. A pesar que el frío del suelo le estaba dejando aún más fría la piel, eso no le importaba en aquel momento. Lo único que pensaba era en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir... Aunque en teoría, fuera de esas cuatro paredes, lo tenía todo, ahora sentía que su dignidad, su integridad, su orgullo... Era como si ya no le quedara nada. En silencio empezó a sollozar, con la sensación que no podía aguantar más y sintiendo cada punzada de dolor y el cúmulo de sentimientos como si fuera un suplicio. Lloró hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Entonces recordó que Arthur le había dicho que en cuatro horas volverían y lo sacarían del país. No pensaba permitirlo. Arthur ya le había visto suficientemente humillado, no les daría la satisfacción de verlo aún desnudo y hecho polvo. Ahora que las cadenas estaban sueltas, podía moverse con más facilidad y pudo recoger su pantalón y vestirse de cintura para abajo. Cada movimiento le costaba horrores, produciéndole un dolor que parecía que no iba a terminar nunca. El hombro le sangraba; era lo que más sangraba en aquel momento. No sabía exactamente en qué estado, pero tenía que llegar como fuera y no dejarse vencer hasta estar en casa.

Esperó sentado en el suelo, mirando fijamente un punto en la pared de enfrente, más allá de las rejas. Escuchó el ruido de pasos, lo único que hizo fue levantarse tambaleante y esperar de pie. Desde fuera, apartado bastante de todo, Arthur observaba como le ponían otros grilletes y les quitaban las cadenas que hasta el momento había llevado. La camisa no había podido abrochársela. Claro, seguramente le había roto los botones... No es que le importara. Odiaba la calma que el español había logrado en unas horas, ésa que en teoría le había dejado obtener. Lo cierto era que esperaba verlo aún con lágrimas en los ojos y semi-desnudo. Después de todo, el orgullo del español parecía permanecer en un cierto lugar recóndito de su ser. Lo siguió con la mirada mientras pasaba por delante de él, guiado por dos soldados. Antonio ni le miró. No se sintió triste por ello, es más, dibujó una sonrisa superior que no se le borraba ni aunque se hubiera marchado ya del lugar.

- Parece que ésta ha sido mi victoria, _Spain_ -dijo para sí mismo Arthur, triunfante.

* * *

**Soy cruel. Soy muy cruel ;_; Lo sé. Pero bueno.. ha salido solo u.u No sé mucho qué comentar de este capítulo. Sólo que Arthur es un cabroncete y que Antonio tiene debilidad cuando se trata de Romano. Lo que queda es un pequeño epílogo (casi la mitad de páginas que este) que no lo he juntado porque difiere bastante de como deja este trozo. ¿Qué más...? Ah sí. Gracias por vuestros reviews (aunque se han reducido a la mitad, lol)**

_Nikie Blue_**_, _Uee, soy un medicamento cojonudoo -baila- alaaa XDDD No me pone!! XDDDD Lo que pasa es que en el manga Antonio es muy happy y parece que no le pasa nada de nada, cosa que no se lleva de la mano con la historia. Entonces, ya que Himaruya no lo hace, me gusta pensar en esa parte oscura. Algún día (lo estoy ya pensando) escribiré un fanfic de la Inquisición o los Conquistadores y será el más cabronazo de todos. No lo dudes ;D**

_KuroNeko612,_**ò.ó Los españoles tienen la pasión y el orgullo XD Creo que el orgullo español es algo que hay, de un modo u otro. Sí, sería señor Fernández pero xDD No me gustaba cómo sonaba xD así que le dejé Carriedo xD**

_Laurita92,_** awww gracias *-* Me encanta ver que gusta mi fic. Arthur es malo, malo, malo ò.ó Inglaterra caca! XDDD Espero que este capítulo te guste también. Saludos :3**

_BolitaLand,_**Holap :D Jajajaja repaso de historia xD pues si Arthur era cruel hasta ahora, en este capítulo ya se ha llevado el título de "El más cruel del siglo" xD Yo no puedo ver a Antonio y Arthur en plan romántico... es imposible XD Veo noticias de ayer que hay problemas entre España y UK por Gibraltar y me digo: ES IMPOSIBLE XD**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (recordadlo, un epílogo cortito para terminar con la historia. No tardaré demasiado en ponerlo, lo prometo :3)**

**Saludos.**

**Miruru.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haploscopio. Epílogo.**

* * *

Era prácticamente entrada la noche y estaba apunto de salir de su despacho cuando uno de sus subordinados irrumpió en él haciendo que casi se chocaran en el proceso. Se pudo apartar a tiempo y agarró por el cuello de la camisa al otro para que no se fuera de morros contra el suelo.

- Cuidado. No quiero más soldados heridos -replicó Francis acabando de ayudar al hombre- ¿Querías...?

- Necesito su ayuda, señor. Hay un hombre merodeando las calles y la gente está algo asustada. Parece como si algo le hubiera pasado, pero no deja que nadie se acerque. Harapiento y sucio. No nos da buena espina.

- Supongo que podría ir a echar un vistazo -dijo Francis suspirando. No le gustaba tratar con gente que no daba buena espina y que iba harapienta.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del hombre, Francis había dibujado el círculo alrededor de ciertas calles donde decían que se encontraba el susodicho. Cada vez había menos luz y quería terminar lo antes posible con aquello. Lo vio de espaldas y era reconocible porque las ropas que llevaba (le sonaban) estaban hechas polvo.

- ¡Eh, tú! -llamó Francis al hombre que, ahora que se fijaba, andaba raro, como si cojeara. Cuando se giró, Francis se quedó totalmente en blanco.- ¿Antonio?

Sabía que algo le había pasado en todo este tiempo, por mucho que su gobierno negara a decir algo al respecto. Había visto a Romano viniendo desde su casa solo, sin la supervisión de Antonio. Ese hecho lo había desconcertado tanto, que ni tan siquiera pudo intentar hacerse con el control de la parte sur de Italia. Vio cómo se tambaleaba ligeramente y puso el brazo impidiéndole caer. Se apartó en menos de dos segundos de su alcance. Se fijó en su ropa, en el rostro pálido, ojeroso, sin expresión alguna... Algo le había pasado, algo grave. Por mucho que estuvieran en guerra, habían sido amigos, no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Iba a hablar pero el español, con voz ronca, se le adelantó.

- ¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? Necesito llegar...

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Te ves fatal, _mon amí_. -dijo Francis frunciendo el ceño.

- Si no puedes llevarme, esto es una pérdida de tiempo... -dijo Antonio intentando seguir su camino, Francis se adelantó y se le puso delante, barrándole el paso.

- No te he dicho que no pueda. Sólo estoy preocupándome por ti. ¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido, Antonio? -preguntó Francis algo enfadado por la misma preocupación.

Pero el susodicho no contestaba. Se limitaba a respirar algo entrecortado y moverse por inercia hacia los lados. Escuchó el ruido de líquido caer al suelo y dirigió la mirada a éste para encontrar unas motas oscuras de color rojizo. Levantó la vista un poco y vio que por la mano de Antonio corrían dos hilos de sangre que era la que goteaba al suelo. También le pareció ver algo más. Le cogió la mano y levantó un poco la tela para encontrarse con unas marcas en las muñecas; las típicas marcas que solían dejar unos grilletes. No pudo observarlas con mucho detalle, Antonio apartó la mano bruscamente en un instante muy corto.

- Estás herido, deberías descansar, dejar que te curen las heridas y... -empezó Francis intentando acercarse.

Antonio lo miró horrorizado- ¡N-no! -se apartó de él bruscamente y bajó la vista al suelo- Tan sólo quiero irme a casa... D-Déjame... llegar a casa. Por favor.

- Está bien -dijo Francis después de un largo silencio.

No acompañó a su amigo en el viaje. Algo le decía que lo que necesitaba Antonio realmente no era su compañía. Estaba claro que quería volver a casa y aquello no era sólo un deseo, era una necesidad imperiosa. No le importaba estar al borde del colapso. Prefería morirse antes que esperar más tiempo sin estar en casa, las heridas que llevaba eran la prueba de ello.

* * *

¿Dónde estaba Spain? Era algo que llevaba días y días preguntándose. El jefe del susodicho se negaba a contestarle. Estaba claro que era porque lo tomaban por un niño pequeño. Puede que no tuviera la edad del bastardo desaparecido, pero tampoco se chupaba el dedo (bueno, quizás se hacía pis en la cama, pero eso no era tan importante) Últimamente, por las noches, se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana, esperando ver algo que le dijera que el español había regresado. Nunca veía nada, todas las noches se iba a dormir decepcionado. Estaba apunto de ir a acostarse cuando vio algo. Era una especie de carruaje que se detuvo y del que bajó alguien que no podía distinguir entre tanta oscuridad, alguien que andaba raro.

Pero no fue el único que miraba, escuchó ruido en otra parte de la casa, al parecer de las criadas. También escuchó palabras sueltas y una de ellas le llamó especialmente la atención: "el señor" Corrió todo el camino hasta la entrada, donde una de las criadas estaba, esperando que el que venía a lo lejos se aproximara para poderlo ver bien. Se quedó atónito viendo el aspecto del español, a pesar que sonreía como penosamente podía.

- Y-ya estoy en cas... -empezó Antonio.

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Se desplomó hacia delante, alarmando tanto a Romano como a la criada, que se fueron para él. Vio la mancha oscura del hombro y cuando la criada le giró y comprobó que la frente le ardía de fiebre vio diversos moretones por su cuerpo. Romano se preguntaba dónde había estado Antonio todo este tiempo.

* * *

No había hablado con nadie del asunto. Romano intentó hacerle muchas preguntas y a todas había contestado con evasivas. Hizo lo mismo con su jefe y los demás. Habían pasado pocos días y aún estaba en cama. Caviló durante este tiempo y llegó a una conclusión. Puede que no explicara al resto lo que le había hecho, pero estaba claro que tenía ganas de pelearse con él. Se aliaba con sus enemigos y encima "eso".

- ¿Para qué me requería, señor? -dijo uno de sus subordinados.

- Dile a mi jefe que he estado analizando la situación con Inglaterra y es insostenible. -dijo Antonio con voz débil pero firme- Les declararemos la guerra.

- ¿La guerra? ¿Está seguro? -dijo el hombre algo sorprendido.

- ¿Tengo que darte explicaciones para todo? -dijo Antonio con cierta irritación- Les declaremos la guerra y les destrozaremos. ¿Hay algún inconveniente con eso?

El hombre negó.

La orden se transmitió hasta los altos mandos.

España entró en guerra contra Inglaterra oficialmente el 1585.

* * *

**1778, Estados Unidos, América.**

Todo aquello no funcionaba como debiera. Ahora mismo huían de territorio "enemigo" y el pequeño escuadrón se había visto reducido a una célula de tres hombres incluyéndose a sí mismo. Los otros dos se habían avanzado para asegurar el camino y entonces escuchó ruido de disparos y gritos de uno de sus hombres. Se acercó hacia el lugar del cuál provenían las voces y llegó justo para presenciar el disparo que una figura que conocía había hecho contra el soldado inglés.

- ¿_Spain_? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Arthur con rabia viendo como acababa de perder a dos soldados más.

- Oh, hola Arthur -dijo Antonio sonriendo fríamente- Si te parece estoy de safari...

- Tú... -dijo con rabia.

- Vamos, como comprenderás no vendría a ayudarte a ti -dijo con sorna- El pobre Alfred tiene derecho a separarse de ti, en realidad le entiendo.

Se abalanzó sobre Antonio pero esta vez estaba en desventaja. Estaba cansado por la lucha contra los nativos y el español parecía encontrarse aún en buen estado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía un brazo contra la espalda, sujeto por Antonio, y notaba el arma que llevaba el español en su cabeza.

- Eh, eh... Tranquilo~ -dijo juguetonamente- Me gustaría mucho apretar el gatillo ahora mismo y esparcir tus sesos por el césped. Pero supongo que Francia se enfadaría.

Minutos más tarde, Arthur se encontraba en el suelo respirando pesadamente, aquejado de los golpes que le había dado el español. El otro también respirada descompasadamente, pero fue porque nunca tuvo resistencia y enseguida se cansaba.

- Dime, Arthur... En aquel entonces te dije que no entendías lo que era que alguien te importara. Ahora te pregunto, ¿qué se siente al saber que vas a perder a lo único que te ha importado? -Arthur no contestó pero su expresión fue suficiente satisfacción para el español.

- ¿Esta es la única forma que tienes de vengarte de aquello? -preguntó Arthur con rabia- Sigues siendo patético.

- TÚ sigues siendo patético. Intentas provocarme de alguna manera con esa frase. -hizo un breve silencio- Sí, esto es una especie de venganza. Me voy a divertir ayudando a que pierdas lo que más te importa. Nos vemos en el campo de batalla, Arthur.

**Fin.**

**Y se acabó. Como prometí, no he tardado mucho en subirlo. No os quería hacer esperara para este epílogo tan cortito. Sólo me queda deciros una vez más que gracias por leerme, gracias por seguir el fanfic capítulo a capítulo y muchas muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (que se aprecian muchísimo, de verdad)**

_Atsun, _**jaja bueno, mientras acabes diciendo qué te pareció, porque dejaras un capítulo por comentar no pasa nada. A mí también me encanta que sea tozudo xD. Jajaja sí, es un hijo de perra xDDDDDDD. No eres mala comentando! ò.ó A mí me gustan los reviews que comentan lo que más les gustó. ****So, don't worry *alza pulgar***

_Laurita92, _**Sí, Arthur es muuuy cruel. En el momento porque me meto en la historia y en el personaje. Pero cuando después releí yo misma pensé: omg, qué cruel. España~ patria queridaa~ xD**

_BolitaLand,_** awww muchísimas gracias por tu review y todas las cosas buenas que me dices -huggea-. Arthur cabrón es algo que puede salir fácilmente si te mentalizas un poco de lo que fue haciendo por esa época. Espero que te gustara el epílogo :3**

_Kumi Strife, _**lo sé!!! ;A; Sé que soy mala cruel y despiadada -se va al rincón a llorar- E-es que... awwaksjlkdf lo siento~ Haré un fic donde Antonio será el más cabroncete de todos y no lo pasará mal. ****I swear it!! ****Wiii bienvenida al club de odiar a Arthur xD. Sería muy típico lo de la Armada Invencible, no te diré que no lo pensé, pero... suficiente había sufrido ya el pobre XDU Yo te adoro por reviewarme (toma palabrejo xD) ;3;**

**Y eso es todo por esta vez.**

**Una vez más, muchas gracias ;3;**

**Nos vemos en el próximo fic (que, será más de humor, para quitarnos el angst de este xD.**

**Un saludo.**

**Miruru.**


End file.
